1. Field
This application relates to splatter-preventing flushable urinary device and method for directing urine into a commode from a standing user of the commode.
2. Prior Art
The usage of urinals is a known method to urinate in most public restrooms. However, most residences and many commercial places do not offer the convenience of urinals. Therefore, commodes or toilets designed to receive human waste from a sitting position are also used for urination from a standing position. Typically, users stand to urinate for comfort and to avoid germs on commode seats. In the process, however, urine splatters on rim of the commode and floor around the commode or toilet, no matter how careful the users may be. Even traditional urinals do not prevent urine splatters and consequently odor emanates from them. Urine splashing on water of the commode bowl also leads to a sound that may be embarrassing. Urine splatters result in a non-hygienic condition and requires additional cleaning around the commode. Furthermore, urine splatters can stain a rug, if a rug has been placed near the commode. Some users, risking the spread of germs, raise both lids of the commode to an upright position to urinate into the commode. They seldom put them back, which is inconvenience to the next user. From this point ahead in this document, “commodes or toilets” will be referred to as “commodes.”
Standard commodes and urinals are two separate fixtures requiring separate spaces, drains, and plumbing lines, which cost a lot more than a single fixture. Several attempts have been made in past to combine a urinal and a commode to provide an economical and space-saving solution. U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,449 issued to Aguirre (2002) disclosed a toilet assembly in combination with a urinal. However, this assembly can be very expensive, because it requires extra floor space and plumbing lines. Most existing toilets do not have the extra space required to add a urinal. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,230 issued to Corbin (1997), and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,412,408 and 3,500,480 issued to Michal (1968 and 1970 respectively), urinal attachments for toilet bowls are presented. Although these types of urinal attachments can be added to existing toilets, they will make the toilet space more crowded, stinky and unpleasant. These urinal attachments require skilled personnel to install the attachments resulting in extra expenses, time, efforts, and inconveniences. Other prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,419; 4,137,579; 4,180,875; and 4,750,219. Most of these prior art devices require significant bathroom modification and plumbing work, which may be unappealing to users.